


Twist, Snap

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter scowls. "You do this every time. You just show up and then you disappear without a word. I can't keep doing this, Claude." Peter's eyes soften, and for a moment, Claude catches a glimpse of the boy that was before New York. Just a glimpse, and then it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist, Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Peter and Claude Anonymous Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/peterandclaude/271298.html). The prompt was _Peter/Claude: future!AU, zippers_. The title is taken from the song "Twist" by I Am Kloot. Set in the Five Years Gone verse.

"Fuck you," Peter snarls, scar twisting his lips.

Claude fists a hand in Peter's slicked hair, pulls and spins him around, pinning him against the wall of his girlfriend's dressing room. Second-hand bass filters in from the club; Claude grins, the boy's girl is probably still dancing.

Peter scowls. "You do this every time. You just show up and then you disappear without a word. I can't keep doing this, Claude." Peter's eyes soften, and for a moment, Claude catches a glimpse of the boy that was before New York. Just a glimpse, and then it's gone.

"Yes, you can," Claude snaps and crushes their mouthes together.

Peter groans and thrusts his tongue into Claude's mouth, hot and wet and angry.

Blast of heat as their hips slide together, Claude hisses out a breath. Claude slips his thigh between Peter's, fumbling at the other man's pants. Peter attacks with a vengeance, kissing with teeth and stroking with hands.

Claude yanks at Peter's zipper, pulling down his pants with urgent hands. Peter growls, teeth pulling at both their lips. Claude shivers at the hint of pain and strokes Peter's cock. Peter whimpers, shades of who he used to be, and Claude hates him for it.

He punishes Peter with the caress of his hands, biting a mark into the soft skin of his neck. Claude bites down a laugh; the mark won't last long enough for the girlfriend to see it.

Peter moans and writhes under Claude's hands, familiar movements made distant by years and pain. Claude shuts his eyes, loses himself in the heat between them. The fire, at least, hasn't changed.

Peter's hands find Claude, one flat against his back, the other struggling with his zipper. Claude flicks his thumbnail against the head of Peter's cock, the move he knows undoes the man every time. Peter hisses, and his nails bite into Claude's back.

Claude snarls and tightens his hold on Peter. It doesn't take much after that to finish them both.

Peter comes with a strangled moan, always mindful of the club, and the woman, outside the thin walls.

Claude comes against Peter's hip, panting hot breaths against his neck. He slumps against Peter, allowing himself one blessed moment of peace.

Peter squirms and the moment is over. Claude pulls away from him, trying not to miss the warmth of his skin.

"I hate you," Peter growls, face twisted by more than his scar.

"Yeah," Claude says, and disappears.

  



End file.
